


Behind Blue Eyes

by Flan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[scritta per l'8° p0rn fest di fanfic_italia] PROMPT: Arthur/Merlin/Mordred - "gelosia"<br/>"Merlin credeva fermamente che i sentimenti potessero esser sacrificati in nome del buon senso. Ne era praticamente certo, anche mentre guardava Arthur scivolargli via dalle mani, rendendosi conto che non sarebbe mai stato suo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [scritta per l'8° p0rn fest di fanfic_italia] PROMPT: Arthur/Merlin/Mordred "gelosia"  
> La fic è ambientata in un punto imprecisato della quinta stagione. Come nel canone, Mordred è cavaliere di Camelot e Merlin ha visto la profezia su di lui e Arthur.  
> Sarà presente anche Gwen nella fic unicamente a scopo di trama. La fic ha inoltre una specie di "suddivisione", è una one shot ma ho voluto intitolare ogni "parte" come se fossero dei mini capitoli :)  
> Non è stata betata, perciò mi auguro non ci siano troppi strafalcioni e che possa piacervi comunque!

 

**_1\. Accettazione_ **

 

 

Merlin credeva fermamente che i sentimenti potessero esser sacrificati in nome del buon senso. Ne era praticamente certo, anche mentre guardava Arthur scivolargli via dalle mani, rendendosi conto che non sarebbe mai stato suo. Lo amava da impazzire e anzi, lo amava così tanto che avrebbe lasciato che seguisse la giusta via, che andasse con Gwen. Non era del tutto sicuro che il Re fosse innamorato della ragazza, ma non importava poi molto: lei era la cosa giusta da “fare”. Era il partito buono, colei che avrebbe potuto dargli un erede e ora che Uther non era più il Re di Camelot, nessuno avrebbe impedito ad Arthur di sposare una serva.

 

**_2\. Presentimento_ **

 

Quando Morderd arrivò a Camelot, Merlin poté percepirne immediatamente la cattiva presenza. Per Arthur sembrava un lieto incontro, ma Merlin sapeva che dietro quello sguardo glaciale non c’era niente di buono. Il Drago lo aveva avvertito anni prima, e lui non aveva potuto cancellare quel ricordo. Aveva permesso che fuggisse solo perché era un druido, ma con il senno di poi se ne pentì non poco, specialmente dopo le visioni sulla morte di Arthur.

Merlin era certo di una sola cosa: era sbagliato. Era sbagliato che Mordred diventasse cavaliere ed era sbagliato che rimanesse a Camelot. E c’era di più; Merlin poteva sentire in ogni vena del proprio corpo come Mordred glielo avrebbe portato via – _in tutti i sensi possibili._

Certo Arthur non era suo, era di Ginevra, ma ad ogni modo non riusciva a pensare alla possibilità di condividerlo con qualcuno che non fosse lei – e in realtà alcune volte faceva fatica anche all’idea di condividerlo con lei. Tuttavia, Merlin sapeva che Gwen era buona, la conosceva da così tanto tempo…

Beh, non poteva certo dire la stessa cosa di Mordred.

Fin dai primi giorni nel castello, ogni volta che lui e Merlin s’incrociavano nei corridoi, sembravano volare scintille al solo scontrarsi dei loro sguardi. Merlin avrebbe voluto afferrare il suo collo e attaccarlo al muro, intimarlo di andare via. Ma non era quel genere di persona, Merlin non avrebbe mai fatto niente del genere, per quanto le sue mani prudessero ogni qual volta sentisse il druido vicino.

Era nelle stanze di Arthur quando il suo sospetto s’intensificò.

“Oggi Mordred è stato bravissimo, non è vero? È incredibile come nonostante la sua giovane età sia così bravo a maneggiare la spada.”

Merlin si sentì bruciare, come se qualcuno gli avesse fatto toccare le fiamme.

“Mi sembra semplicemente un bravo cavaliere.”

“È molto più di questo, e tu lo sai,” ridacchiò Arthur, uscendo fuori dal paravento senza maglia. Merlin lasciò indugiare lo sguardo sui suoi addominali. Li vedeva spesso, ma in quel momento avrebbe voluto baciare ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle per rimarcarne la proprietà – _che non aveva._

“Se non ti conoscessi bene, Merlin, direi che sei geloso…”

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, tenendo tra le mani una casacca pulita.

“Oh, andiamo! Non sono geloso!”  
Arthur si avvicinò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Forse faresti bene a esserlo,” ribatté, scherzoso.

Il cuore di Merlin sprofondò, ma lo nascose dietro ad un timido sorriso.

 

**_3\. Avvertimento_ **

 

A Camelot non si conquistavano solo le terre, ma anche i cuori delle persone, e ormai era ovvio notare come il cuore di Arthur Pendragon fosse totalmente rapito dal giovane cavaliere, Mordred.

I due passavano più tempo insieme di chiunque altro, e Arthur sembrava prendersene cura come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Persino Gwen si era accorta del suo distacco, ma Arthur aveva semplicemente detto che stavano facendo delle sessioni extra di allenamento in modo da far diventare Mordred uno dei cavalieri più bravi in poco tempo.

Merlin ascoltò quel discorso con parecchia diffidenza; c’era dell’altro. Ne era praticamente certo.

Uscì dalla sala del trono, dove Ginevra e Arthur stavano ancora parlando: non era intenzionato a disturbarli, specialmente dopo un’occhiata di Gwen che gli fece intendere che era il caso di andare.

In parte Merlin si sentiva dispiaciuto per lei: in fondo aveva rinunciato ad Arthur proprio perché sapeva quanto la ragazza amasse il suo Re, tuttavia c’era qualcosa di strano nel loro rapporto. Merlin poteva sentire come i sentimenti di Arthur fossero indirizzati altrove e, purtroppo, verso la persona sbagliata.

Si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri quando qualcuno si scontrò con lui, toccandogli la spalla.

“Oh! Scusa io… ah, Mordred. Ciao,” lo sguardo di Merlin divenne glaciale e una morsa gli strinse lo stomaco. Il ragazzo lo guardò con la solita noncuranza.

“Stavo andando a cercare Arthur, sai dov’è?”

Merlin scosse la testa, fingendo.

“Non ne ho idea, penso sia uscito.”

La sola idea che Mordred pronunciasse il suo nome con quello sguardo, riusciva a fargli nascere un moto di gelosia.

“Emrys non c’è bisogno che tu menta…” lo guardò con aria afflitta. “Non so perché da quando sono arrivato tu non riesca proprio ad accettarmi.”

Merlin passò sulla difensiva.

“Non ho mai detto che non ti accetto.”

“Ma lo vedo dal tuo sguardo, Emrys.”

Merlin strinse le braccia al proprio petto, incrociandole.

“Tu… non ferire Arthur.”

Mordred inarcò un sopracciglio e Merlin notò la sua espressione sorpresa.

“Non intendo farlo.”

“Bene.”

Il giovane servo voltò le spalle e continuò a camminare senza voltarsi indietro.

 

**_4\. Prove_ **

 

Merlin prese i panni tra le braccia e cominciò a camminare lungo il corridoio, per arrivare alle stanze di Arthur. Sicuramente si sarebbe infuriato se non avesse trovato le lenzuola pulite per quella notte.

Essere il suo servo alcune volte poteva sembrare – essere – pesante, ma in fondo amava il suo lavoro. Amava stare al suo fianco, anche quando lo denigrava o lo trattava male. In fondo sapeva che lo riteneva un buon amico, e nel cuore di Merlin quella certezza era sufficiente.

Si raccontavano tutto, o meglio: Arthur gli raccontava tutto, a volte non a parole, certo, ma con gli sguardi. Sorrise a se stesso, inspirando l’aria fresca di quella mattina che passava dalle finestre aperte del castello.

Sapeva che Gwen sarebbe andata a fare un giro al mercato – nonostante gli impegni da Regina, ogni tanto amava tornare alle vecchie abitudini – perciò lui avrebbe anche avuto tempo per stare un po’ di più con il Re.

Fu prima di aprire la porta che Merlin si bloccò, sentendo dei rumori strani provenire da dentro la stanza. Non era possibile: Gwen era fuori e… avrebbe dovuto esserci soltanto Arthur là dentro.

Forse si stava sbagliando.

Scosse la testa e spinse la porta appena in avanti, aprendola quel tanto che bastava per vedere all’interno della stanza.

Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. I suoi occhi si sbarrarono. Il mondo sembrò fermarsi.

Smise quasi di respirare, mentre il cuore gli moriva nel petto.

 

“M-Mordred…” Arthur si spinse dentro il ragazzo, il quale sotto di lui si sosteneva con le braccia, stringendo gli occhi e gemendo sommessamente.

“Arthur…”

La mano del Re circondava la sua erezione, masturbandola. Poteva vedere i loro muscoli contratti, l’espressione appagata di Mordred e come entrambi fossero rapiti da ciò che stavano facendo, così tanto da non accorgersi nemmeno della sua presenza.

 

Merlin fece due passi indietro e lasciò la porta così, correndo via più veloce che poteva. Le gambe sembravano muoversi per conto loro e non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva sentito così tanta energia nel proprio corpo. Era adrenalina mista a rabbia, sconvolgimento. Perché tra tutti proprio Mordred? Perché stava tradendo Gwen?  
Merlin si sentì uno stupido.

Aveva passato così tanto tempo a proteggere i propri sentimenti pensando che Arthur non potesse in nessun modo ricambiarli, che aveva lasciato che semplicemente le cose si evolvessero a proprio sfavore. Forse se si fosse dichiarato prima, sarebbe andata diversamente. Forse ci sarebbe stato lui al posto di Mordred.

Si chiuse nella propria camera, abbracciando le lenzuola pulite che aveva appena preparato per Arthur e che non gli avrebbe consegnato fino al giorno successivo, se possibile.

 

Le lacrime cominciarono a rigare il suo volto, mentre si stringeva su se stesso, accoccolandosi nei suoi pensieri e in quelle immagini che non avrebbe potuto facilmente rimuovere dalla sua mente.

Era stato uno stupido.

****

**_5\. Evitare_ **

****

****

Merlin fece di tutto per evitare Arthur il giorno successivo, e anche quello dopo ancora. Non voleva vederlo, non voleva parlargli e non voleva assolutamente stargli vicino. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché si sentisse tradito dall’atteggiamento del Re; la lista era lunga in effetti. Forse perché non lo credeva capace di un atto d’ infedeltà come quello di tradire Gwen, o forse ancor prima perché non gliene aveva parlato. Merlin conosceva Arthur molto meglio di chiunque altro lì dentro. Conosceva i suoi segreti, ogni cosa. Eppure in quel momento si rese conto che forse la sua era una mera illusione: non conosceva affatto Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin sapeva, però, che non avrebbe potuto evitare Arthur troppo a lungo. Anche Gaius stava cominciando a sospettare del suo atteggiamento, e Merlin non riusciva più a trovare scuse che potessero reggere una copertura. Forse la soluzione sarebbe stata scappare, ma no. Non lo avrebbe fatto. Non era vigliacco e nemmeno una donnicciola; probabilmente avrebbe soltanto dovuto affrontare Arthur a viso aperto.

 

Mentre sfogliava il suo libro d’incantesimi alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse rimuovergli la memoria per gli ultimi cinque giorni, lo sguardo di Merlin indugiò su un incantesimo che catturò immediatamente la sua attenzione.

La magia poteva creare amore? Certo che poteva. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? Probabilmente Mordred aveva stregato Arthur, questo avrebbe spiegato il perché di ciò che aveva visto. Doveva essere per forza così. L’Arthur che conosceva lui non avrebbe mai tradito Ginevra, e soprattutto non lo avrebbe mai fatto con Mordred.  
Sembrava l’unica spiegazione logica, l’unica che Merlin fosse disposto ad accettare. A quel punto avrebbe soltanto dovuto trovare un rimedio all’incantesimo di Mordred e capire quale, effettivamente, lui avesse fatto su Arthur.

Si morse il labbro inferiore; non sarebbe stato un compito semplice, ma avrebbe salvato il Re anche quella volta. Sapeva fin dall’inizio che Mordred non sarebbe stata una buona presenza a Camelot, tuttavia aveva provato ad ignorarlo; ma adesso non era più possibile.

  
Se lui per così tanti anni aveva rinunciato ad Arthur e aveva deciso di farlo senza ricorrere a stupidi trucchetti di magia, nessun altro avrebbe potuto averlo con gli stessi mezzi.

 

**_6\. Incantesimo_ **

****

“Che stai cercando di fare?” Merlin sussultò, girandosi di scatto e guardandosi alle spalle. Pensava che Mordred e Arthur fossero partiti per una battuta di caccia – o qualcosa del genere.  
Invece, il cavaliere era alle sue spalle e lo aveva colto in flagrante mentre cercava di frugare nella sua stanza alla ricerca di una qualche prova per l’incantesimo che il druido doveva aver lanciato ad Arthur.

“I-io… riordinavo la tua stanza.”

Mordred lo guardò con aria perplessa, mentre i suoi occhi sembravano trapassarlo da parte a parte. Erano di un azzurro così freddo che facevano paura.

“Non ne ho bisogno, grazie,” rispose, gelido.

“Ordini del Re,” ribatté Merlin, senza farsi prendere dal panico.

“Arthur non ha ordinato niente di simile, e se così fosse probabilmente lo saprei.”

Merlin serrò la mandibola, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Lo sapresti?” assottigliò lo sguardo e abbassò la voce. L’altro non si scompose.

“Sì.”

“E cosa te lo fa pensare?”

Mordred fece un ghigno soddisfatto, maligno, “oh, lo sai benissimo.”

Merlin indietreggiò di due passi. Sapere? Che Mordred lo avesse sentito?

“Lo so, Merlin. Lo so che… ci hai visti. E che sei geloso. Non devi fartene un cruccio, non hai saputo cogliere l’attimo e-“ Merlin portò le mani alla gola del ragazzo, in preda all’ira. I suoi occhi erano sgranati e poteva notare in quelli di Mordred la paura.

“Non. Dire. Un’altra. Parola,” scandì, con voce bassa e roca, lasciandolo andare poco dopo, “hai fatto una magia e oh, ci puoi scommettere ciò che vuoi. Io lo scoprirò.”

L’altro si accarezzò il collo indolenzito e Merlin uscì dalla stanza senza dire nient’altro.

 

**_7\. Confessione_ **

 

Sbollire la rabbia non era stato semplice, per questo Merlin aveva deciso di fare una passeggiata all’esterno. Certo era il tramonto e non ci sarebbe stata luce a lungo, ma sicuramente un po’ di aria fresca lo avrebbe aiutato a riflettere. Non voleva tornare a casa e sentire un interrogatorio da parte di Gaius, e tantomeno voleva vedere Arthur e spiegare perché fosse sparito in quegli ultimi giorni. Non era davvero pronto alle urla e alle spiegazioni. O magari chissà, con la magia di Mordred neanche si ricordava più di lui. Era strano, in effetti, che non lo stesse cercando.

In quel momento, mentre raccoglieva qualche erba da portare a Gaius come attenuante per la sua scomparsa di quel pomeriggio, Merlin pensò se non fosse il caso di chiedere aiuto a Kilgharrah, nonostante sapesse che il Drago gli avrebbe detto proprio ciò che non avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire, ovvero che aveva sbagliato a lasciare in vita Mordred quando avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo.

“Dannazione,” mormorò tra sé e sé, cercando di strappare un ramoscello.

  
“Stai cercando qualcosa?” una voce lo interruppe e Merlin per poco non fece un salto di venti metri.

“I-Io…” conosceva bene quella voce e sapeva benissimo a chi apparteneva.

“Pensavo fossi morto, praticamente. Sono giorni che non ti vedo a palazzo e ho capito che stai cercando di evitarmi,” Arthur era dietro di lui, con le mani sui fianchi e l’aria amareggiata.

Le immagini del suo corpo nudo unito a quello di Mordred gli balenarono subito in mente, dandogli una fitta allo stomaco e quasi un conato.

“Non sono morto, come puoi ben vedere.”

“Beh, nelle mie stanze sicuramente c’è puzza di morto.”

Merlin si voltò, dandogli le spalle.

_Era colpa della magia._

_Era colpa della magia._

Ma non poteva proprio fare a meno di dare la colpa anche ad Arthur. In fondo, lui come poteva essere certo che fosse colpa della magia?

“Chissà perché,” rispose, acidamente.

La mano di Arthur afferrò energicamente il suo braccio e lo strinse così tanto da fargli male.

“Merlin. Smettila, ti conosco abbastanza bene da capire che hai qualcosa contro di me. Che è successo? Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa.”

“Oh, tu non sai quanti segreti io…” Merlin si bloccò, guardando gli occhi di Arthur per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Gli era mancato terribilmente e avrebbe voluto baciarlo, dirgli che lui era lì, e che Mordred lo stava ingannando. Lui conosceva il futuro, sapeva che Mordred lo avrebbe ucciso, non avrebbe dovuto amarlo.

Come poteva dirlo a lui, però?

“Merlin.”

Il suo tono autoritario gli fece perdere ogni briciolo di razionalità.

“Perché, Arthur. Dimmelo. Perché stai tradendo Gwen con Mordred? Io vi ho… sentiti l’altro giorno. So cosa sta succedendo tra di voi,” Merlin strinse i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie – benché corte – nella carne.

Arthur s’immobilizzò.

“Potevi scegliere chiunque, potevi avere me. Se volevi… se non volevi Ginevra potevi avere me. Io…” Merlin abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore mentre sentiva il cuore battere sempre più forte a causa dell’ adrenalina e dell’ imbarazzo.

“Lo sai? Io non mi sono mai fatto avanti. Ero convinto che mi avresti respinto, perché dico… guardati. Tu sei Re Arthur, sei bellissimo e al fianco di Gwen la tua corona sarebbe stata imponente come non mai. Sposare una serva, mostrarti vicino al popolo, al prossimo, credere nei tuoi ideali e portarli avanti. Questo è il Re che ho creduto di avere davanti fino ad ora, non un Re che si fa soggiogare dall’ultimo cavaliere arrivato.”

Arthur indietreggiò, scuotendo appena la testa.

“Era giusto così, lo sai? Che tu vivessi con lei. Io sarei rimasto sempre al tuo fianco, come amico, come servo, come fratello. Ti avrei aiutato a crescere tuo figlio, avrei visto questo Regno tornare ad antichi splendori e avrei creduto sempre nel tuo buon cuore. Adesso, però, non riesco a vedere tutto ciò. Vedo l’oscurità che Mordred ha instaurato dentro di te, che ti ha spinto a tradire una persona che pensavo amassi…”

Merlin mantenne lo sguardo fisso su di lui e Arthur si avvicinò improvvisamente e con una mano lo colpì sulla guancia, schiaffeggiandolo.

“Ora… basta.”

Non c’era niente di amichevole in quello schiaffo, così come non vi era niente di buono nel suo sguardo.

“Basta,” ripeté.

Merlin si toccò la guancia: ardeva e non solo di dolore fisico, ma anche interiore.

“Non… tu non sai. Non sai cosa è successo, non sai perché sono stato con Mordred. Tu non…”

“Non so?!” il mago alzò la voce, sbottando, “allora spiegamelo! Spiegamelo perché pensavo di essere il tuo leale servitore, colui a cui avresti raccontato tutto della tua vita!”

“Tu non sai perché sei sciocco, Merlin! Sei semplicemente un idiota! Avresti dovuto dirmelo, avresti dovuto dirmi cosa provavi per me!” 

“Come avrei potuto? E perché? Tu amavi Ginevra, io ne ero certo. Non volevo distruggere ciò che c’era tra di voi e perché mai rovinare il nostro rapporto?”

Arthur abbassò lo sguardo.

“Sei ingenuo, come sempre. A volte credo che tu sia stupido e forse ho ragione.”

Quella volta, Merlin si sentì ferito dalla sua frase, ma rimase in silenzio. Voleva una spiegazione, perché Arthur sembrava perfettamente lucido e non sotto l’effetto di qualche magia.

“Io non amo Gwen. Io… ho creduto di amarla, e forse una parte di me lo fa. Sono confuso, perché ho sempre pensato di tenere a lei, di volerla con me. Tuttavia, quando mi sono reso conto che a ogni bacio, a ogni notte passata assieme, non riuscivo a provare niente di particolarmente forte, ho capito che forse poteva esserci qualcosa di… sbagliato. Forse amo Ginevra ma non come dovrei,” Arthur sembrava serio e concentrato, Merlin decise di non interromperlo, mentre provava un po’ d’agitazione. In parte avrebbe preferito che Arthur fosse davvero sotto l’incantesimo di Mordred.

“Un giorno, Mordred si è avvicinato a me. E sai, eravamo a caccia e lui… lui mi ha guardato negli occhi e mi ha baciato. Non sono riuscito a sottrarmi e non ho voluto, credo. Quel bacio era diverso da qualunque altro, sembrava speciale. Era come se non avessi mai baciato nessuno prima di quel momento, perché tutto ad un tratto _sentivo_ qualcosa,” Merlin sentì lo stomaco contrarsi su se stesso. Gelosia. Sapeva cos’era. Era tremendamente geloso perché non avrebbe dovuto essere Mordred a far realizzare ad Arthur il suo amore nei confronti degli uomini.

Avrebbe dovuto essere lui.

“Quindi non c’è… nessun incantesimo, dietro?”

Arthur inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Incantesimo? Perché mai?”

Merlin scosse la testa. “Lascia stare.”

“Sono abbastanza sicuro di non riuscire a stare con una donna in quel senso. Mordred mi ha… proposto di andare a letto con lui promettendomi di mantenere il segreto. Volevo provare, e così ho deciso di fidarmi. Nel caso non fosse stata storia, se fosse stato tutto un errore, non sarebbe più accaduto e io avrei smesso di considerare l’idea di non essere del tutto… beh, lo sai.”

Arthur esitò molte volte, e Merlin poteva sentire il suo disagio, la sua ansia. Sembrava un argomento difficile da affrontare e si sentiva davvero in colpa, perché non gli era stato vicino come avrebbe dovuto.

In fondo, prima di tutto, Arthur era suo amico.

“Stare con Mordred mi ha fatto solo ragionare sulla verità, ovvero che io…” il Re gli afferrò il braccio di nuovo, “l’unica persona da cui io sia mai stato attratto, l’unico che ho sempre desiderato al mio fianco eri tu. Mordred mi ha aiutato a capirlo, mi ha aiutato ad abbattere la barriera di paura che avevo eretto per proteggermi dalla verità. Io non amo Ginevra, non in quel modo. Non riesco a fare l’amore con lei, per quanto lei desideri disperatamente un erede… anche io ne vorrei io. Anche io vorrei un figlio, ma non posso, capisci?”

Nello sguardo di Arthur c’era autocommiserazione, pena, dolore. Merlin si sentì quasi male nel vederlo così distrutto e nell’accorgersi come lui fosse rimasto indifferente a tutto ciò fino a quel momento.

“Quindi non ami… Mordred?”

Arthur gli lasciò il braccio e si passò una mano tra i capelli con fare esasperato.

“Io non lo so. Non credo. Non provo sentimenti profondi. Fare sesso con lui è stato… appagante, e mi è piaciuto. Molto. È successo più volte ma non ho mai provato un senso di amore nei suoi confronti. Piuttosto di gratitudine o protezione.”

Merlin si sentì quasi sollevato a quelle parole, tuttavia non erano ancora una risposta sufficiente. Mordred poteva anche averlo aiutato a realizzare chi fosse davvero, ma restava il fatto che lo aveva comunque avuto prima di lui e che forse non lo avrebbe lasciato andare così facilmente.

“Adesso non so cosa fare con Gwen. Nessuno accetterebbe un Re omosessuale e non posso mandare all’aria il matrimonio, ma al tempo stesso mi sento come se la stessi ingannando.”

Merlin gli prese la mano, stringendola nella propria.

“Credo che per prima cosa dovresti provare a far chiarezza. Magari è stato solo un caso, magari non sei davvero omosessuale e qualcuno ha fatto una magia per cercare di… togliere equilibrio al regno. Potrebbe esser stata Morgana.”

Arthur ritrasse la mano.

“Merlin. Quello che sento per te è reale ed esiste ancor prima di quanto tu non possa immaginarti. Non riuscivo a realizzarlo, ma io lo so. So cosa voglio e so che quella persona sei tu.”

Per quanto quelle parole sembrassero amare, Merlin non riusciva a sentirsi triste. Arthur amava lui e sembrava essere sincero. E di fronte a loro c’erano mille ostacoli, ma non importava, voleva comunque provare a superarli. Avrebbe potuto aiutarlo e magari, insieme, avrebbero trovato una soluzione.

“Quindi… Mordred non c’entra niente?”

Arthur si passò un’altra volta la mano nei capelli.

“Non posso dire di disprezzarlo. Qualcosa in lui mi ha attratto. Non so dirti… cosa. Lui… in un certo senso ti somiglia, forse.”

Merlin sbarrò gli occhi.

“Cosa?” quella era l’ultima affermazione che avrebbe mai pensato di poter sentir dire.

“È-è solo una sensazione, niente di più. Niente che abbia a vedere con il lato fisico, se non per gli occhi, forse.”

“O-okay,” Merlin abbassò la testa, imbarazzato, “quindi tu non sei innamorato di lui?”

“No. Assolutamente.”

Il mago tirò un sospiro di sollievo. I loro sguardi s’incrociarono e ci fu un momento di silenzio, sospeso tra la possibilità di avvicinarsi e baciarsi e il rimanere lì, a guardarsi a vicenda.

Di certo non erano delle cime in amore.

“Si sta facendo buio e credo che forse dovremmo tornare al castello,” mormorò Arthur, interrompendo il silenzio. Merlin annuì, avvicinandosi a lui, pronto a tornare.

 

Soltanto poco dopo si ritrovò con le labbra del Re sulle proprie, stretto nelle sue braccia.

 

****

**_7\. Verità_ **

 

 

“Avevi ragione,” Merlin bloccò Mordred, rimanendo appoggiato al muro del corridoio. Il ragazzo gli rivolse un’occhiata fredda e si chiese come Arthur potesse averli paragonati: era forse la magia ad accomunarli?

“Che intendi, Emrys?”

“Su Arthur. Non lo avevi stregato.”

Mordred gli rivolse un’occhiata indignata. “Non ne ho avuto bisogno, e il motivo era ovvio. Ho solo dovuto lavorarci su…”

Merlin si accarezzò il collo, nervoso. Odiava parlare con lui. Sembrava che sapesse tutto e che costudisse ogni verità del mondo, o almeno era così che si comportava. In ogni caso, proprio non riusciva a digerirlo.

“Lavorarci su…”

“Oh, andiamo. Era ovvio che Arthur non amasse Gwen. Preferisce trascorrere il suo tempo libero con me o con te.”

“Non è un movente sufficiente.”

Mordred fece le spallucce.

“Tu eri accecato dall’amore che provavi per lui, non riuscivi a vedere la verità. A me Arthur interessava e interessa, ma non è la stessa cosa. E a proposito dell’altro giorno… non permetterti mai più di attaccarmi in quel modo,” mormorò, avvicinandoglisi sempre di più. “Non accusarmi più. Non ho alcun interesse nel rovinare la vita di Arthur o la tua e non riesco a capire perché sei così ossessionato dall’idea che io possa farlo.”

Merlin mosse rapidamente gli occhi. Non poteva certo dirgli che aveva visto il futuro, che aveva visto come avrebbe ucciso Arthur e che soltanto lui poteva impedirlo.

A malincuore, Merlin decise di scusarsi.

“Mi dispiace. Io… ero confuso.”

Mordred gli mise una mano sulla spalla e la sua espressione cambiò in tre secondi netti.

“La gelosia può molte cose. Credo che tu fossi accecato da essa,” mormorò, “Arthur è tuo. Io non ho mai posseduto il suo cuore, e neanche Ginevra. L’unico che può davvero averlo sei tu.”

Merlin trattenne il respiro, sentendosi agghiacciato dal suo cambiamento così rapido e al tempo stesso rassicurato da quelle parole.

“Da oggi non andrò più a letto con lui. Per quanto mi dispiaccia, in un certo senso,” il cavaliere lasciò andare la sua spalla e si allontanò, rivolgendogli un sorriso che Merlin non avrebbe saputo definire in nessun modo.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi rassicurato?

 

S’incamminò verso le stanze di Arthur, e quando incrociò Gwen nei corridoi le sorrise con gentilezza, provando una punta di amarezza per lei. Probabilmente doveva essere ancora ignara di ciò che stava succedendo al marito, o forse lo aveva già accettato.

Continuò per la sua strada, quando venne improvvisamente bloccato.

“Merlin!” la donna stava tornando indietro, aveva un’espressione seria.

Che avesse scoperto qualcosa?

“Sì?” si voltò con un leggero timore.

Gwen lo guardò, aprì appena le labbra e gli accarezzò una spalla. Quel gesto sorprese Merlin più del dovuto. Non riusciva a capirne il motivo.

“Arthur è nelle sue stanze,” disse soltanto, con un sorriso un po’ amaro dipinto sulle labbra.

Merlin annuì.

“E… credo ti stia aspettando. Questi giorni era molto preoccupato.”  
“Sì, ne abbiamo parlato ieri sera,” rispose lui, cercando di capire perché Gwen si stesse comportando così.

“Stagli accanto. Lui ha bisogno di te…” mormorò la Regina. La sua aria era compassionevole e al tempo stesso rammaricata.

“Lo farò. Sempre.”

“Grazie.”

Gwen sorrise e si voltò, andando avanti per la sua strada.

Merlin fece lo stesso.

 

**_8\. Insieme_ **

 

Merlin si chiuse la porta alle spalle, trovando Arthur intento a leggere delle carte, seduto dietro la sua scrivania.

“Sei tornato a fare i tuoi doveri,” constatò il Re con un sorriso, distogliendo l’attenzione dai fogli.

“A malincuore,” rispose con un sorrisetto beffardo, Merlin.

L’altro si alzò, lo raggiunse e chiuse la porta a chiave; cominciò a baciarlo lentamente, passando dalle labbra al mento, dal mento al collo. Poteva sentire la bocca del Re su ogni centimetro della sua pelle e il piacere che Merlin stava provando in quel momento era qualcosa di mai sentito prima.

La mano di Arthur scorse sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni e la sganciò con foga, cercando di liberarsene quanto prima.

“A-Arthur…” Merlin spinse il bacino in avanti, incoraggiando i movimenti dell’altro. Desiderava solo essere toccato. Solo questo.

Arthur passò la mano sul suo membro, stringendolo tra le dita e cominciando a masturbarlo. Merlin quasi pensò di morire, sentendo le gambe tremare e lo stomaco stringersi su se stesso.

Provava il desiderio di toccarlo, accarezzarlo a sua volta. Passò le mani sul suo petto, sotto la maglia di tessuto leggero - quella bianca che adorava tanto. Arthur col bianco era più…

“Volevo farlo da così tanto tempo,” la bocca del Re era vicina al suo orecchio, cominciò a passargli le mani nei capelli, baciando quella zona e facendo aderire i loro bacini. “L’ho sognato per tanto tempo.”

Merlin si lasciò coccolare dalle sue mani, dalle sue parole. Si sentiva amato, il corpo del Re vicino al proprio, poteva sentire la sua erezione lunga e dura e poteva sentire il suo fisico scolpito contro il proprio. Quante volte lo aveva visto nudo e aveva tentato di nascondere l’imbarazzo? Troppe, troppe volte.

Adesso non ne aveva più bisogno.

Si distesero sul letto, inciampando su loro stessi, ridendo e continuando a baciarsi, spogliandosi, mentre le mani di entrambi continuavano a toccare parti del corpo casuali, come se si stessero scoprendo per la prima volta.

“Non avevo mai provato niente del genere,” mormorò Arthur, accarezzandogli i capelli. Il cuore di Merlin perse un battito, notando il suo sguardo affettuoso.

“Intendo dire che… è diverso. È come farlo per la prima volta, o qualcosa del genere.”

“Non sono abituato a vederti così sentimentale,” mormorò Merlin, baciandogli il petto.

“Allora sarà bene rimediare e mostrarti qualche altro lato di me che non conosci,” ridacchiò, facendo scorrere le mani sui glutei del ragazzo, stringendoli. Merlin gemette, stringendo le lenzuola quando Arthur decise di passare le dita sulla sua apertura.

“A-aspetta,” lo guardò implorante, chiudendo gli occhi. Stava per perdere il controllo e per fare una magia involontaria per non sentire dolore; ma non voleva e non poteva farlo.

Gli passò l’olio che Arthur teneva per i massaggi e sorrise.

“Usa questo,” mormorò. Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto di sua spontanea volontà, in fondo era già capitato con Mordred. Sicuramente ne sapeva più di lui, in effetti.

“È la tua prima volta?” chiese Arthur con un sorriso che Merlin avrebbe definito “tenero”.

Annuì.

“Pensavo tu… sai, con… il tuo amico.”

“Oh. Intendi Will? Oh, no… no. Io e lui eravamo soltanto amici.”

Il Re gli accarezzò il collo con le labbra e cominciò a spingere le proprie dita dentro la sua apertura, ora lubrificate con l’olio. Faceva male, abbastanza da fargli venire le lacrime, ma voleva resistere. Quello era Arthur, e lui lo aveva desiderato per così tanto tempo. Anche il dolore sembrava sopportabile. Tutto lo era.

Arthur sostituì le dita col suo membro, cominciando a spingere dentro di lui lentamente per farlo abituare alla sensazione. Aveva fatto tutto a dovere e aveva lasciato che l’altro si posizionasse come preferiva, e Merlin gliene fu estremamente grato; non pensava che Arthur fosse così premuroso.

Quando cominciò a provare un po’ di piacere, Merlin smise di pensare. Lasciò semplicemente che Arthur prendesse possesso del suo corpo, che spingesse ancora e ancora, facendolo sentire pieno come non mai. Sentiva il proprio membro duro, estremamente duro, e vi portò una mano sopra toccandosi. Arthur la sostituì con la propria, scostando quella del servo gentilmente.

“Io… faccio io,” mormorò, reclamandone quasi il possesso.

Merlin non resistette molto. Si sentiva troppo eccitato, troppo emozionato, e non riuscì a contenersi oltre: venne sulla mano del Re, gemendo forte il suo nome.

Arthur sorrise, gli baciò appena sotto il mento e continuò a spingere più volte, ansimando, ripetendo il suo nome più volte. Venne dentro di lui, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore.

Merlin intrecciò la propria mano con la sua e ne baciò il dorso, si sentiva a casa tra le sue braccia, con le lenzuola aggrovigliate tra le gambe e il suo profumo sulla pelle.

“Avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa…” mormorò Arthur, accarezzandogli il viso e baciandogli le labbra.

“Forse. Ma sappiamo che sei lento a capire… sei un asino reale, dopotutto.”

“Un asino reale che ti ha appena scopato, aggiungerei.”

“Sono solo dettagli,” scherzò Merlin, guardandolo con quell’aria un po’ divertita. Era come un gioco, quello era il loro modo di comunicare.

Arthur scosse la testa, tirando su le lenzuola per entrambi.

“Oggi non credo che ci alzeremo da questo letto,” commentò il Re.

“Posso prenderlo come un giorno libero?”

“Dubito che sarà un ‘giorno libero’, ma consideralo così…”

Tornarono a baciarsi e stringersi; nessuno avrebbe potuto più dividerli.

  
*

 

Mordred accarezzò l’intarsio sulla porta della camera di Arthur, per poi continuare a camminare lungo il corridoio del castello con un sorriso malizioso.

 

 

 


End file.
